Bigger Together
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Summer and Raven share a private feast together where Summer introduces Raven to the joys of eating irresponsible amounts of food and getting really fat really quickly. [weight gain fic]


As Raven staggered out of Team STRQ's dorm bathroom in her long red tank top and black short shorts, barely awake and her hair moderately tamed, she was surprised to find Summer in both still in the extra-long white t-shirt she slept in, and digging around under her bed, pulling out box after bag after container of food, making a veritable mountain of snacks next to her. Taking full advantage of the opportunity to scare the living daylights out of Summer, Raven snuck up to her. Summer didn't notice Raven's approach, so she gave Summer a little nudge on the rear. That got Summer's attention as she let out a yelp, before bumping her head on the underside of her bed.

"Hah, gotcha," Raven said smugly.

"Ugh, you're the worst," Summer groaned, shuffling out from under the bed and rubbing her sore head.

"That wasn't what you were saying last night," Raven said with a flirty smirk. "Anyway, what's with all the food? You preparing for the apocalypse?" Summer let out a nervous laugh.

"Heh, not exactly. I'm… uh… can you promise not to tell the boys?" Summer asked quietly, not that she needed to, with her and Raven being the only two in the room. Raven shrugged.

"Your secret's safe with my indifference. Now what's up?" Raven asked.

"Okay, so, uh, I sometimes like eating tons of food for fun and getting temporarily fat," Summer said, nerves making her speak faster than usual. There was a moment of quiet as Summer winced in anticipation of Raven's response, but no response came. When Summer looked up, she saw a blank look on Raven's face. "Uh, Rae? I was kind of expecting a reaction from saying that."

"That's… a thing people do? You can do that here?" Raven asked, her face turning into an expression of complete bafflement.

"Uh, yeah? I mean, watch this," Summer said as she grabbed a small bottle with a neon pink fizzy liquid inside and a donut. She took a swig from the bottle and stuffed the donut in her mouth. Raven didn't notice anything, and raised her eyebrow to ask a silent question. Summer seemed to pick up what the question was soon enough as she put the bottle down. "Oh, right, should show you it worked, shouldn't I?" she said as she lifted her shirt up to just below her chest. Raven quickly noticed the hint of pudge on Summer's belly as it hung over her plain black panties. "So, wanna try it out?" Summer asked as she put her shirt down.

"I've never had a chance to eat this much food at once, let alone get fat. Of course, I'll do it," Raven answered, starting to get a little worked up.

"Awesome!" Summer cheered as she sat down on the bed, patting a spot for Raven. "Oh, before I forget, you should probably ditch the shorts if you wanna wear them ever again," Summer quickly mentioned.

"You just wanna get me naked, don't you?" Raven teased.

"Of course I do, but this isn't related to that," Summer responded earnestly. Raven shrugged and off the shorts went, with her tank top just being long enough to keep her decent if she was careful. She then carefully sat down and had her own swig of the neon pink liquid. As it went down her throat and into her stomach, she grimaced at the sickly-sweet taste. "Oh yeah, it's an acquired taste. Probably should've mentioned that fir…" Before Summer could carry on, Raven moved like a woman possessed, reaching for snacks and piling them into her mouth at incredible speeds. Not wanting to be left out, Summer shrugged and began her own feeding frenzy.

Within a minute of constant eating, with barely enough time to breathe, the effects were very visible for both young women. For Summer, her gains were mostly focused around her belly and rear, going from completely hidden by her shirt, to just barely pressing against the fabric, to making her shirt ride up as her round and soft belly pushed it up and up as it grew out, revealing her widening hips and ballooning rear. Summer's breasts did still fill out, but they were dwarfed by the rest of her growth. Raven, on the other hand, had a slightly more balanced growth. Raven's growth gave her a thick, stocky build with an emphasis on her breasts that stretched her tank top tight very quickly. Raven used one hand to clumsily take it off while the other kept feeding her food, revealing her bare and increasingly blubbery body.

Before long, the pair were getting huge. Summer's belly had filled her wide lap and was beginning to spill over. Raven's breasts were each the size of her head, and would have hung low enough to touch her lap if not for the hefty belly they were resting on. Both of them had gotten wide enough that they would probably struggle with any doors in the near future, with Summer's mammoth rear outdoing Raven's. Then, most unfortunately, the pair had run out of food, snapping the two of them out of their feeding frenzy.

"Oh, heh, wow, I didn't even notice how quickly we ate all of that," Summer said, still a little dazed. Raven, on the other hand, switched her attention to her own enlarged body. She savoured every millimetre that her hands sunk into her dense, thick fat. The fat was at its densest around her meaty thighs, softening slightly at her flabby belly, before becoming feather soft with her gargantuan breasts, her own groping fingers sinking in deep. Jealous of Raven's self-love, Summer decided to make herself impossible to ignore, since apparently being big enough to jam a doorway still meant she could be ignored. Summer carefully hauled herself up to her feet, her rapidly and majorly increased making it difficult to rise and difficult to stay on balance, especially with her massive belly pulling her centre of balance way forward. That belly, Summer noticed, was conveniently large enough to keep her decent below the waist, while the shirt that was holding on for dear life keep her comparatively small breasts covered up. As she got up, she brought her belly well into Raven's personal space. When that wasn't enough, Summer went all the way and belly bumped Raven right in the face. To Raven, it was like being hit in the face with a very large marshmallow, a sensation new enough to her to get her attention. She shook out of her self-lust induced haze and looked up at the pale globe in front of her, before leaning in and gently beginning to caress Summer's giant belly.

"Aw, I'm sorry for not paying attention to you, you big, beautiful woman," Raven cooed in a moment that Summer thought was a little bit out of character for Raven, but Summer certainly wasn't about to pass up a little extra affection from Raven. Summer let out a little giggle as Raven began to plant gentle little kisses all over her globular belly.

"That's okay sweetie, I still love you. Tai and Qrow definitely would've overtaken you if you kept ignoring me, though," Summer said in a sweet and quiet voice. That got Raven to pick up the pace, before a thought gave her a moment to pause.

"So, how're we meant to fuck if we're this big?" Raven asked bluntly. The pause in kisses certainly didn't make her hands go idle, still caressing Summer's soft fat gut.

"It'll go better than anything we can do to ourselves," Summer said, "And believe me, I've tried. It's awkward, kinda satisfying, and it'll leave you freakin' exhausted." As if on cue, Summer let out a nice long yawn. "Oh, geez, speaking of exhausted, maybe it can wait for another time. All that eating really took a lot of energy,"

"Wow, that sounds like an incredibly lazy…" Raven started, before being interrupted by a yawn with impeccable timing.

"Ha, now who's lazy?" Summer teased, before another yawn snuck out.

"Ugh, that drink we had could do with some improvements. Being so sleepy really takes the fun out of this," Raven thought out loud, before laying back on the bed. "Still, I guess the boys are gonna have a hell of a sight if they come in."

"Eh, they've seen us naked before," Summer said nonchalantly as she lay down, carefully pulling a manoeuvre that could put her in a position to actually fit on the bed. She settled on a position that basically turned her belly into a weighted blanket for Raven, while she rested her head on one of Raven's pillowy breasts. "Heh, gonna nap on your titty," Summer said in a cutesy voice. Before she could begin waiting for a response, she heard a loud snore from Raven. Summer shrugged. She had what she wanted, so it was definitely nap time.

[AN: I guess you could see this as a prequel to Stuck Together if you squint hard enough}


End file.
